Boy's Day In
by WhatATragicComedy
Summary: Daniel and Vala are leaving for Atlantis. The day before they leave, the guys decide to have a boy's night. Madness insues.


I apologize in advance for this. It's pretty absurd and silly. I've been going through a bit of an Elton John phase and every time I hear the 'Crocodile Rock' song I picture Daniel singing it drunk off his butt. I have no idea why. But it cracks me up every time. And today, when I heard it this story came in my head. And as usual, it wouldn't go away until I wrote it down.

I strongly suggest that if you haven't heard 'Crocodile Rock' you do so before you read this story. The song is crazy in and of itself and without hearing it, you really can't see how bizarre what happens in the story really is.

So, anyways, I don't own anything and I'm not paid squat etc etc so on and so on.

On with the story.

* * *

Daniel grinned dopily at nothing inparticular. He felt good. His head was a slushy messy jumble of giddiness. Looking at the coffee table, he tried counting the beer bottles but they kept moving which Daniel thought was quite inconsiderate of them so he just gave up.

Cameron giggled quietly and kept shushing someone, though he was the only one making any noise so maybe he was shushing himself. Jack was conked out on the couch and Cam, armed with a black marker, was giving Jack a curly mustache.

And Teal'c ...where was Teal'c?

"Daniel Jackson!"

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"Yes, Teal'c!" Daniel had no idea why he tried to mimic Teal'c's deep baritone in response to his Jaffa friend but now that he'd done it, he found it hilarious.

Jack jerked awake at all the ruckus and Cameron froze, inches away from the General's face, looking like a proverbial deer in the headlights.

"Mitchell?," Jack drawled. "What're you doin'?" And then he hiccuped, which kind of threw off the menacing look he was going for.

"I was ...uh ...I was ...handing you the marker you asked for, sir."

"Oh." Hiccup. "You're dishmissed, airman."

Cam backed up with a 'yes, sir' and proceeded to fall over the legs Jack had propped up on the coffee table, falling flat on his back.

"Ow."

Daniel, not fully recovered from his last bout of laughter, started anew.

"Daniel Jackson!"

_Hey! Teal'c's here!_ Daniel thought excitedly.

"Teal'c!" he yelled, loud enough that people in Canada could probably hear it.

Teal'c swayed slightly on his feet. Possibly from the sheer impact of Daniel's voice. Colonel Mitchel had convinced him to share in the festivities and farewell of Daniel Jackson by drinking the only refreshment available, to everyones unending surprise.

"I have the desire to sing, Daniel Jackson."

If Teal'c was trying to get Daniel to stop laughing, he said the wrong thing. And then a thought occurred to him.

"Hey! I have, I have a piano!"

Without further adieu, Daniel stumbled over to the musical instrument-one of the few things left in his apartment, and paused with his fingers over the keys.

His brows furrowed in thought and Daniel looked at his friends. "What should I play?"

"Elton John!" came the disembodied voice of Mitchell, though Daniel did see a pointed finger waving at the ceiling.

"Okay."

Daniel stopped again. "I don't know any Elton John."

"Oh."

"Oh. Wait. No no no. I do. I got one!," Daniel shouted.

His fingers started to play the fast paced beat.

Dundundundundundun dundundundun dundundundundundun dundundundun

"I remember when rock was young

Me and Suzie had so much fun

Holding hands and skimming stones

Had an old gold chevy and a place of my own

But the biggest kick I ever got

Was doing a thing called the crocodile rock

While the other kids were rocking round the clock

We were hopping and bopping to the crocodile rock"

And then the highest pitch wail of a sound came out of Daniel as he continued, "Laaaaaaaa, la la la la laaaaa, la la la la laaaaaa, lalalalalala" to which insane amounts of giggling came from the peanut gallery.

Daniel carried on, hearing Jack join in every time he sang 'crocodile rocking'. The next time Daniel came to the insanely high pitched 'laaa-ing' part of the song he was surprised to see Cameron sit straight up from his position on the floor, holding his nose closed with his fingers and joining in.

"Take it away, Teal'c!"

And take it away, he did. Loudly. And wholeheartedly.

All together they 'laaa'd the last notes of the song, until even Teal'c guffawed lengthily. Daniel fell off of the piano bench onto the floor, holding his sides for fear they'd split.

...

...

...

Daniel opened a letter he'd received from Sam through the weekly communication with Earth to find three pictures and a note.

_Found a disposable camera of Jack's lying around and got these developed. Thought you'd enjoy._

_Love,_

_Sam_

_P.S. Do I even want to know?_

The first picture made Daniel laugh. It was of Teal'c, him, and Jack. They were all crowded into the picture and all you could see was their heads.

Teal'c had the most shit-eating grin on his face that Daniel had ever seen. Daniel, wearing an equally inane grin, had little pink clips all in his hair, making the ends stand up all over the place.

That was curious. Daniel had absolutely no recollection of letting anyone do that to his hair, nor did he remember being unconscious at any point that evening. Very curious, indeed.

And Jack. Well, Jack had that stupid curly tipped marker mustache with a cheshire cat grin that had Daniel thinking he should have a little black mask on and whip around slashing J's into everyone's clothing while shouting 'Olay!".

Daniel shook his head and moved on to the next picture.

Ah, Cameron. Once Jack had stumbled across a mirror and discovered what Mitchell had done, he'd tackled Cam to the floor, sitting on him and ordered Teal'c to hold his head still while Jack exacted revenge. Thus, the picture of Jack with his arm thrown over Cam's shoulder's and a smug bastard grin on his curly mustached face with Cam frowning petulantly with his black marker mouse nose and whiskers.

The last picture was from the next day, right before him and Vala had set off for Atlantis. The whole group was there. Whoever had taken the picture got a blooper shot. Everyone was laughing, in posed line-up, either just having had their picture taken or trying to prepare to take one. Sam or Jack must have said something funny because everyone was looking in their direction. Jack had his arm around Sam, looking down at her with an amused yet loving smile and she was wiping away tears, mid laugh. Whether they were tears of sadness or from laughing too hard, Daniel couldn't remember. Knowing Sam, probably both. Cameron stood beside Jack and looking closer, he could see that both men still had ghosts of gray marks on their faces. Vala was wrapped underneath Daniel's arm, plastered to his side, while laughing along with everyone else and Teal'c had the nerve to try and look stoic, though is lips quirked peculiarly upwards.

It was hard to believe that it had been a year. But boy, what a send-off it had been.


End file.
